


I Didn't Want You To Worry

by duckfuck



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Harry and Louis are boyfriends, Harry beats the shit out of Louis' bullies, Homophobic Language, Jock!Harry, M/M, Older Harry, Popular!Harry, Shy Louis, Younger Louis, a tiny bit of snogging, based on a prompt, it's just mentioned or something haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckfuck/pseuds/duckfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt:<br/>'Okay so this idea probably isn't good but its an AU where the boys are in high school but Harry is older than Louis and Louis is that shy kid that nobody really knows and his boyfriend Harry is a jock that everybody knows but Louis gets picked on and when he does Harry beats the shit out of them and the other boys are in there somewhere'</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Want You To Worry

**Author's Note:**

> First high school!AU I've ever written. I'm not sure how does high school work in other countries and mostly in England. Anyhow, this prompt was suggested by _louis_is_my_love_ on Instagram, many thanks to her!

"Babe, you gotta tell me what's wrong." Harry said and caressed Louis' cheek, who was leaning against his locker and Harry was right in front of him. Harry and Louis are boyfriends and they've been dating now for a year and they are madly in love with each other. Harry is older than Louis and he is one of the school's jocks. Harry is also popular, because of his handsome looks and mostly because he's a jock. Jocks are pretty popular, right? Anyhow, Louis is different than Harry. Louis' a shy one, but in Harry's eyes, he's a cutie. Louis' not popular, just shy and quiet. Sure, he has friends; his best friend Niall and he met Harry's two best friends Zayn and Liam. Those two are openly gay and they're also a couple. And they are in Harry's team. These five boys are all friends. They hang out a lot and have lots of fun too.

So, you might wonder why Harry asked Louis what's wrong. It all happened three weeks ago, when Louis came into this high school where Harry, Niall, Zayn and Liam go. The first week went normally and he met Niall, Zayn and Liam. But the second week was bad. Very bad. Louis got some bullies because he was openly gay with Harry, but no one bullied the jock. Only Louis. Not just because he was gay but also because he was shy, quiet and unpopular. The bullies said mean and homophobic things to Louis. Louis though never told Harry about the bullying. He didn't want Harry to worry about him and he didn't tell him that the bullies were from Harry's team, some jocks named Danny, Tom and Justin. Louis hated them. They always bullied him in a place where Harry wasn't around. The bullying would just be calling him a fag, some kicking and punching, hair-pulling and that's about it. They never bruised Louis' face or Harry would get suspicious and worried. Only his body got bruised. And when Harry and Louis were either snogging or having sex, Harry would question Louis' small bruises on his torso, Louis would just lie that he fell down the stairs or tell him some other lie that Harry would believe, but he never told him about the bullying. Niall on the other hand knows about the bullying, but Louis begged him not to tell Harry. Niall's still worried about him, but agreed not to tell Harry. And now here Louis is, Harry trapping him against the locker and caressing his cheek.

"Haz, n-nothing is wrong.." Louis said and snuggled his face against Harry's large hand. Harry sighed.

"Just, tell me if something is wrong, okay? I'm getting worried, Lou. I'm just too worried about your bruises, you seem to be a clumsy one, no offense." Harry said and Louis nodded.

"I-I will.. love you, Hazza." Louis said and gave Harry a small peck on his lips, which made Harry smile and show his adorable dimples.

"I love you too, baby." Harry said and they snogged for a few minutes, before students started to fill the hall. Harry had to leave and go to see his team and to discuss some things for the coming match. Louis on the other hand, had a math test to do. He was pretty good in math, but not the best.

After the math class, Louis met Niall on the way to the school's library. He stopped and talked with Niall for a few minutes. But they couldn't talk for a long time, because Niall was in a rush to somewhere, but they had a nice talk. Louis really hoped that Danny and his friends wouldn't find him and start bullying him again. Sadly, his hopes were crushed. Before Louis could even open the library's doors, someone grabbed his arm and yanked him away from the doors. Then he got slammed against the lockers and Louis opened his eyes to see who it was and his eyes widened in horror. Danny, Tom and Justin stood in front of him, evil smirks plastered on their face. Please don't let them hurt me, Louis thought.

"Why, if it isn't the little fag named Louis!" Danny laughed.

"Pl-Please l-leave me alone.." Louis whispered. Danny stopped laughing and glared at the shy boy.

"What did you just say?" Danny asked and his grip got harder around Louis arm, making Louis wince in pain.

"I-I said l-leave me alone!" Louis said but regretted it immediately. Then he felt something hit his cheek, hard. It was stinging now. Tom had just slapped him.

"Shut the fuck up, you fucking fag." Tom spat and glared at Louis. Louis whimpered and a few tears fell from his eyes.

"Aww, little fag is crying now. So boys, what should we do today?" Danny asked.

"I suggest a few kicks in the stomach." Justin said and showed his evil grin.

"N-No..please..s-stop.." Louis stuttered. Danny grabbed his feathery brown hair and pulled it. Louis cried out in pain again and tried to struggle out of his grip, still wincing in pain.

"Stop fucking struggling!" Danny shouted and Louis received a punch in his stomach. Danny let go of his hair and the poor boy dropped on the ground, clutching his stomach. Danny and his gang kicked Louis a few times before they left. They didn't leave any bruises on his face, except for the hand mark from Tom. Louis was sure his torso had some bruises again. He slowly got up, quietly letting the tears fall. He couldn't take this anymore, he needed to go home. He collected his things and quickly left the school. He texted Harry a quick message  _"Feeling kinda sick, gonna go home. I'll probably see you tomorrow. -Lou xx"_ and walked home. He lied to Harry, again. Louis didn't want his boyfriend to worry about this bullying. He wants to tell, but somehow he can't. Later he got a text from Harry, saying  _"Awwh, hope you get better baby, love you much. -Hazza xx"_. _  
_

~~~~~~~~

The next day he was feeling a lot better. He walked to school and met up with Harry at the school's gates. They kissed and Harry snogged with him for a moment before they entered the school. They had a few classes together. Harry took Louis to the school's football field, where Harry's team was practicing. Harry wanted Louis to watch him as he played. He wanted to make Louis happy and proud. Louis smiled as he watched Harry play football but his smile faded away as he saw Danny, Tom and Justin on the field. Danny glared at Louis and Tom and Justin smirked evilly at Louis. Louis got scared and gathered his bag and quickly left the field. He just wanted to sit there peacefully and watch Harry but he forgot that his bullies were there too. Louis hurried into his next class which was chemistry and Niall was in the same class.

The chemistry class went quickly and after that Louis checked his phone, seeing he had received a message from Harry.  _"Where did you go? :("_ he asked. Louis sighed and sent a quick reply to Harry  _"Umm, I had something to do and after that I had chemistry class..I'm sorry.."_. He was about to tuck his phone back into his tight skinny jeans' pocket, he got a text message again. It was from Harry.  _"Oh, okay.. did I do well btw?"_ it said. Louis giggled and replied  _"you did so well babe ;) xx"_ and put his phone away. He talked with Niall for a while and then they went in their separate ways. Louis didn't really want to walk alone. He was scared, scared that those guys will come back again and beat him up.

"Hey, Louis." a voice said. It was Danny's voice. Louis stopped and turned around slowly and saw Danny, Tom and Justin again, smirking as always. Louis turned away from them and started running. He ran away from them, but luck wasn't on his side. Danny and his friends ran after Louis, catching up with him. Louis panted hard and ran as fast as he could. He could've hided in the nurse's room but it was far away from him. Then Danny tackled him down on the floor and Tom and Justin grabbed Louis by his arms. They lifted Louis up, but didn't let go of his arms. Danny punched his stomach and ribs, making Louis cry out in pain. Tears began to stream down his cheeks. He shouldn't have come to school today, he didn't want to. And now he was in this situation, Danny beating him up.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" a raspy and deep voice shouted. Louis knew whose voice it was. It was Harry's. Danny stopped his punches and turned around and Louis opened his eyes slowly, and saw an angry looking Harry. His eyes were filled with rage. He was glaring deadly at Danny.

"Oh h-hey Harr—" Danny didn't get to finish, because he received a hard punch in his face. It probably broke his nose, because Louis heard a 'crack'. Harry started to beat the shit out of Danny, whose face was soon bloody and bruised. When Harry was finished, he got up and spat on Danny. He turned around and glared Tom and Justin, whose eyes were widen and they let go of Louis' arms. Louis quickly put his arms around his stomach, clutching it tightly to feel less pain.

"You fucking touched Louis with your fucking filthy hands." Harry growled and Tom and Justin backed away and then ran off, not caring about Danny anymore.

"Cowards." Harry snorted and picked up Louis in bridal style.

"Baby, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, I'm so so sorry.. look at you, you're hurt badly." Harry said sadly and planted many kisses on Louis' face. Louis wrapped his weak arms around Harry and snuggled against Harry's chest, wincing at the pain.

"N-No..I'm the o-one who sh-should be sorry.." Louis whispered. Harry held Louis tightly and started to search the nurse's room.

"What?"

"I-I didn't t-tell you..t-they have b-bullied me for th-three weeks now.. I l-lied to you, Harry.. I lied to you s-saying I'm okay and n-nothing was wrong.." Louis voice cracked and he was crying.

"Shhh, baby, it's okay, don't cry. I hate seeing you cry, you know? It's over now, I won't let them touch you anymore." Harry said and kissed Louis forehead softly.

"Y-You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad at you, baby?"

"I lied to you, Haz.."

"I already said it's okay, but I'm sad that you didn't tell me about it.. why?"

"I-I was s-scared..I didn't w-want you to worry.."

"Next time just tell me if something is wrong, you're my sweet little boyfriend, I love you and I worry about you, Lou."

"I love you too, Harry." Louis said and kissed Harry's soft lips. Soon they reached the nurse's room and the nurse took care of Louis' bruises and Harry's hand, which had a small cut, even though Harry said it wasn't a big deal.

School was soon over and Harry and Louis went to Harry's place. Luckily it was weekend and Louis got to spend the weekend at Harry's. They watched a few Disney films and cuddled with soft and thick blankets around them. They had made a fort, which Louis insisted to make one. And Harry couldn't deny it, he wanted to make Louis happy, because the shy boy had a rough day. Well, rough days and weeks. After the movies, Harry made love to Louis, which the blue-eyed boy loved and enjoyed. Harry's parents weren't home this weekend so they had the house for themselves. Harry's sister lived with them too, but she was spending the weekend with her own boyfriend and her friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Well shit, this was short. I'm so sorry that this became short. I wanted to make a longer one, but I tend to run out of ideas and my fics and chapters end up short. Well, hope you enjoyed it, _louis_is_my_love_ !!
> 
> OH AND HAPPY ANNIVERSARY LARRY!!  
> #happyanniversarylarry  
> also did you know that Louis' AIMH tweet is reaching up to 1 million retweets? Over 970K!! How cool is that?! We Larry shippers are STRONG!!


End file.
